


drifting apart like two sheets of ice

by kingandqueeninthenorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingandqueeninthenorth/pseuds/kingandqueeninthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re both wolves, and they howl when they’re apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drifting apart like two sheets of ice

Robb stares at the map spread out before him and tries to focus on planning his next battle, but his mind drifts to Sansa.

  _How tall has he grown?_ He pictures her nearly as tall as he is, the top of her head just below his nose.

 They’re alike in nearly every way. They share their lady mother’s blue eyes and auburn hair. They are two halves of a whole, the eldest children of Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard. They’re both wolves, and they howl when they’re apart.

He thinks back to the day King Robert arrived at Winterfell, when Prince Joffrey eyed his sister. She had blushed and smiled, and Robb could practically hear her heart fluttering. It made his blood boil to see her looking at Joffrey the way she had only looked at Robb before.

He cornered her in a dark corridor after that, reminding her of stolen kisses in the godswood and his hands beneath her bodice in the crypts beneath Winterfell. She kissed his cheek and told him not to worry before she slipped from his grip and hurried back to her room.

But she left for King’s Landing shortly after that, and their parting consisted of nothing more than a hug and barely contained tears.

She’s betrothed to King Joffrey now, and he is free to put his hands on her whenever he likes.

—-

A raven brings news that Joffrey set Sansa aside in favor of the Tyrell girl. Robb’s relief lasts through a few short lines of the letter, only to be ruined by word of Sansa’s marriage to the dwarf.

He imagines Sansa’s hair, long and thick and shining, falling down her back. He pictures long dark lashes framing her bright eyes. He thinks of the way her breasts must swell to a curve beneath her gown.

He can dream of the sight of her, but it’s the imp that will have her. He is free to grope at her gown, to tear away her small clothes and find the heat beneath them. He will feel her hair drag along his skin and smell the sweet oils they dab on her skin.

—-

Nightmares plague him. He dreams of the imp inside his sister, biting at her breasts and leaving claw marks down her body. And then Joffrey appears, pulling her hair and laughing as he joins in while Sansa screams.

They can have her whenever they like, and that is why he must win this war.


End file.
